


Stronger Than Love

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Once on this Island - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, I wrote this on impulse bc i got the idea listening to ooti for the billionth time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: What if Ti Moune had done what Papa Ge told her to do? What if she had killed Daniel?





	Stronger Than Love

She didn’t even realize she did it until it happened.

 

She didn’t remember creeping up behind him. She didn’t remember plunging it into his back. All she remembered was taking the knife from Papa Ge, then the blood on her hands as he let out a scream, dropping to his knees.

 

She stared at the red stains splashed on her fingers, staining the knife’s handle. It fell to the floor with a clatter, the red liquid from her hands dripping onto it. She should’ve felt horror. She should’ve felt guilt at what she had done. But all she felt was nothing.

 

She felt nothing.

 

She was empty.

 

“Ti Moune…”

 

She turned to the boy. The boy she had once loved. He lay on the floor, his life quickly draining as he struggled to stay. His eyes— those same eyes she had fallen in love with when she first gazed upon them— only stared up at her, nothing but the question of why in them. 

 

She only watched as he shook, his breathing heavy, battling for life. He tried to fight. He tried to win.

 

But Papa Ge would have another life.

 

Death was stronger than the love she once felt.

 

His eyes dulled, halfway closed, and his spirit had left his body. He was gone. She could only stare.

 

She couldn’t smile. She couldn’t cry. She couldn’t feel.

 

There was no guilt. There was no satisfaction.

 

Only nothing.

 

* * *

 

It had been another long day. The fish had been caught, the fruit had been picked, and while they could fill their stomachs, they could never fill the holes in their hearts at the loss of their daughter.

 

Their daughter, their god-given desire, the little girl from the tree that they had taken in as their own. The little girl they had raised for years. The little girl that they loved with all of their hearts and more.

 

There was more food now that they had one less mouth to feed, but their hut was quieter, lonelier. They would sit in silence as they ate, only mourning the departure of their little girl.

 

With nothing to do, Euralie stood up, fretting over laundry that she had to do, dishes she had to wash. She began to busy herself with chores as she did everyday, pretending that nothing else worried her mind. With the bucket in her arms, she stepped out, beginning her usual path to the river, which wasn’t too far, then returned to the hut with it full.

 

She placed the bucket down next to the basket of clothes right outside the entranceway, getting to her knees. She grabbed one of Julian’s shirts, bringing it to the water, thoroughly scrubbing it, until she had gotten all the dirt off. She placed it into an empty basket, for the clothes to be dried onto a clothesline, and as she wiped her brow, she looked up.

 

It was a sight too hard to believe, she almost didn’t believe it. The red dress. The red flower in her dark hair. She stood up, watching the girl get closer with each step.

 

Seeing her face become more visible as she drew nearer, she knew it was true. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks as her wide smile grew. “Julian! Julian!” she called out to her husband. “Julian, come quick!”

 

The man was soon by her side, though he stumbled at the sight before them, having to hold onto his wife’s shoulder for support.

 

Ti Moune had returned home.

 

Together, they rushed towards her, their tears pouring, embracing her in her arms as if she was the little girl they had found so long ago. They cried, they laughed, they kissed her, they told her how much they missed her while she was gone.

 

But she had no response.

 

Euralie pulled away, wanting to look at her daughter’s beautiful face, wanting to see her bright smile after so long.

 

But there was no joy in her brown eyes. There was no life. She did not smile. She did not cry. She only stared, emotionless.

 

“Ti Moune, are you all right?” she asked, her husband pulling away as well with a frown.

 

Ti Moune did not respond. Her dull eyes simply looked past them, to their small hut, and she made her way to it, without a word.

 

Julian turned to his wife, worry and concern in his old eyes. She already knew what he was thinking: their daughter had returned, but this wasn’t their little girl.

 

Ti Moune was gone.

 

* * *

 

“It seems you were right,” Erzulie commented, her soft voice cracking slightly as she spoke. Her beautiful eyes blinked quickly, as if she held back tears.

 

Papa Ge couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “It seems I was,” he answered quietly, almost ashamed. He knew he should’ve been proud. Like he said: death is stronger than love, and the little girl they had saved years ago was proof. He had another soul in his possession. They had another death. He had won.

 

But he was not proud at all.

 

And it didn’t feel like a victory.

 

Ti Moune had taken a life, and what did it cost her in the end? Her compassion. Her kindness. Her joy. 

 

Her love.

 

Had it all been worth it to kill the young boy who had broken her heart?

 

Wordlessly, Erzulie left, seeing he had nothing else to say, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

There was a part of him that wished she hadn’t proven him right. A part of him that wished she had been strong enough to resist.

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

He felt the young soul, fresh from death, writhing. It was in pain. As was the god of death, with the death of the girl the gods once knew, the one they spared so long ago.

 

The soul wanted to know why, why she had done it. Why it happened. What it did wrong. What it did to deserve it.

 

It did so much wrong, but nothing it did should’ve cost him his life.

 

“I’m sorry,” Papa Ge whispered to it, willing it to sleep. “You will hurt no longer.”

 

As the restless soul grew still, he sighed. There was no joy. There was no satisfaction.

 

As he mourned the girl the gods had lost, he became sure of one thing: no more meddling in human affairs. This would be the last time they ever did. This would never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once On This Island already ends sad especially since Euralie and Julian probably never learned that Ti Moune had died, but then I got this idea, what if Ti Moune chose to kill Daniel? And how would it affect her?


End file.
